Loreano's Bio 2
by Ohtariel
Summary: Loreano is a child rebel that is best friends with the prince of Mirkwood. They would be around ten in elven years. Together they talk and ride horses until Legolas has to return to Mirkwood and Loreano is left to herself, her dog, and her horse.


CHAPTER 1 Loreano, an elf of about 1,000 years (which would make her appear to be a child of ten to men), was slowly picking the leaves out of her hair. She sat underneath a tree, wearing, instead of the robes elves would normally wear, something like ranger's clothing. Her honey - blonde hair was up in a ponytail, so she didn't have that many leaves in it. The leaves were the part she hated about climbing trees. She loved the rest. "Loreano!" Lord Elrond's voice called to her. "Get in here and clean up! The guests will arrive soon!" Lord Elrond had been somewhat of a father to her, she being more around the palace then at her home, which was just outside of the palace. This was because of her father's job. He was an advisor for Lord Elrond. Loreano glanced glanced up at the big sundial on top of the palace. Oh great, it's nearly noon! She thought as she scrambled up. I have five minutes to get home, get into my dress and get back up here! C'mon, girl, run! And she did just that. She ran into the open door of the palace and past the waiting, and somewhat surprised, Lord Elrond. She took a sharp left and two minutes later arrived at her house. She wasn't surprised to find it abandoned, as her parents should have already left. She ran to her room and she took off her ruff, outer clothing, leaving her in tights and an undershirt. The she quickly flung a light blue dress over her head and put on her slippers and scarf, both of the same color. This took about thirty seconds and in a flash was flying up the road again and was in the palace in no time. Oddly, she ran faster in dresses that in her regular clothes. Anyway, Loreano got up there and pulled out her ponytail - holder and stuffed it in her pocket before walking slowly into the dining room. She was relieved to find the Elves still seating. She took a seat by her father and mother; she was across from one of the visitors, a boy of about 1,100. He gave her a questioning look and she winked at him with her left eye. He nodded. They had been through this process many a time. When ever he came to visit, in fact. His father sat by Lord Elrond as he was the guest of honor, and the boy sat beside him. Loreano's father sat on Lord Elrond's left side, as he was his advisor. Loreano sat next to her father, with her mother on the left. Lunch was such a bore that day. Lord Elrond stood up and gave a speech about how welcomed his visitors were. Loreano daydreamed through all of that. Then they were allowed to eat. Because of who this boy was Loreano was forbidden to talk to him at meals. So as quickly as she could, without looking like a pig, she ate. And finally it was over. She and the rest of the children were allowed to go play. She got up and went to the garden. She walked to the tree that sat just to the right of it and sat there. She heard a slight rustle behind her. It was the boy. "Hello, your majesty." She said sarcastically. "How did you know it was me?" The boy's head popped out and was soon followed by a body. He sat down next to her. "I know a lot of things, Legolas. I am an Elf, after all." "But to know who it is." He protested. "I've been doing it forever and I won't stop." Loreano wrinkled her nose, telling him the conversation was over. "Want to ride horses?" He suggested. She willingly agreed. Just as soon as it had been decided, the two were out riding their horses around a great field near the palace. Loreano was on a great white horse; it was in between a filly and a mare. Legolas's horse was black with a white sock on the front leg. His horse seemed to respect Loreano's for some odd reason, as his horse was older than that filly. Loreano herself did not know, even though the horse was her best friend. But yet her horse was faster than most, and it could jump over the highest fence with ease. Still she shrugged though. Why her horse was treated the way it was was beyond her knowledge. But not for long. 


End file.
